Nauwi sa date?
by rynne fermat
Summary: Ang sequel ng 'Nagsimula sa Chemistry'


**Nauwi sa Date?**

Ang sequel ng 'Nagsimula sa Chemistry'

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny

**Author's Note**

Kung nagustuhan niyo ang 'Nagsimula sa Chemistry', pihadong mayayamot kayo dito. JOKE... ^_^V

Sana magustuhan niyo itong kalokohan kong ito.

Kapag sinaniban ako ng kasipagan, baka magkaroon ng PART 3 ang kwentong ito... hehe

* * *

Last day na ng klase, pero abala pa rin yung ilang estudyante. May naghahabol sa pagpapasa ng projects at may mga nagpapakadalubhasa para sa final exams. Meron din namang magagaling na tao na exempted sa finals. Buti pa sila. Sakto naman kasi na yung mga napatapat na subjects kay Cagalli, eh walang exemption o di kaya naman ay talagang napakahirap kaya di basta basta naeexempt ang mga estudyante kahit effort na effort na sila sa pag-aaral.

Anyway, next week pa naman yung finals week kaya chill muna. Tambay muna sa lobby, ang official na tambayan ng bloc nina Cagalli. Nakaupo si Cagalli sa isang gilid at nagfafacebook ng bigla lumabas sa notification niya na may nag-add sa kanya. Nang tiningnan niya kung sino, biglang nanlisik ang kanyang mata. Ang sama ng tingin niya sa screen ng laptop niya. Kawawang laptop.

'Feeling close naman 'tong tao na 'to', wika ni Cagalli sa kanyang sarili.

"Anong ginagawa mo?", tanong ni Miguel pagdating niya sa lobby sabay upo sa tabi ni Cagalli. Yung tono ng pagtatanong niya eh yung katulad nung kay Isabela sa "Phineas and Ferb".

"May asungot na nag-add sakin", sabi ni Cagalli habang ipinapakita yung notif. At walang anu ano'y bigla na lamang tumawa si Miguel. Napansin ni Cagalli na napatingin sa likod sa Miguel. At dahil curious siya, tumingin din siya. Nakita niya si Athrun na masama ang tingin kay Miguel. Wait? Si Athrun? Nandun? Kanina pa kaya siya dun? Narinig kaya niya na tinawag siyang asungot ni Cagalli? Malamang oo. Hindi pa rin kasi nawawala ang pagkakasimangot ng mukha ni Athrun.

"Oy, Athrun! Andiyan ka pala", sabi ni Miguel na ngingisingisi. Simula nung araw na nalaman ni Cagalli na magkaklase sila ni Athrun sa halos lahat ng subjects niya ay parating sumasama si Athrun sa bloc nila at medyo kaclose na rin ni Athrun ang blocmates ni Cagalli.

Imbes na sumagot eh lalo pang sumama ang tingin ni Athrun.

"Kanina ka pa diyan?", naiilang na tanong ni Cagalli. Alam naman niya na hindi tama na tawagin ng kung anu ano ang isang tao lalo na kapag wala siya dun.

At dahil doon, nawala ang atensyon ni Athrun kay Miguel at tumingin siya sa dalagang nagsalita.

"Hindi naman. Mga isang oras pa lang naman ako dito", sarkastikong sagot ni Athrun. Hindi talaga niya nagustuhan yung pagtawag sa kanyang 'asungot' ni Cagalli. At nasundan iyon ng nakakabinging katahimikan. Lalo tuloy naguilty si Cagalli.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto...

"Uy", biglang tawag ni Athrun. Napalingon naman si Cagalli.

"B... bakit?", tanong ni Cagalli.

"Bakit hindi mo pa ina-accept yung friend request nung asungot?", tanong naman ni Athrun. Nahiya tuloy si Cagalli.

"Wow, demanding naman nitong asungot na 'to", sabat ni Miguel habang tumatawa.

Sa totoo lang, medyo napipikon na si Athrun kay Miguel pero pinipilit pa rin niyang maging kalmado.

"Ay oo nga pala, aalis muna ako, magpapasa lang ako ng project ko. Pwede bang iwanan muna sa 'yo 'tong payong ko?", tanong ni Miguel kay Cagalli.

"Sure", sagot ni Cagalli. Yung design nung hawakan nung payong ay parang hawakan ng samurai sword at natutuwa talaga si Cagalli dun.

At umalis na nga si Miguel dala dala yung isang maliit na kahon kung saan nakalagay yung proyekto niya. Naiwan sina Athrun at Cagalli sa lobby.

"Dito ka muna", sabi ni Cagalli kay Athrun. Hindi lang kasi sila yung tao sa lugar na iyon. Mas maganda na rin yung kakilala mo yung katabi mo. Pinaunlakan naman ni Athrun yung alok ni Cagalli at naupo sa tabi ng dalaga dala yung laptop niya.

"Iaccept mo na", pag-uulit ni Athrun.

At dahil medyo guilty pa rin si Cagalli, eh wala siyang nagawa kung hindi i-accept yung friend request niya.

Pagkatapos nun, naisipang i-chat ni Athrun si Cagalli kahit magkatabi lang sila.

**Athrun: Oi**

Ikinagulat iyon ni Cagalli at napatingin siya kay Athrun. Nakangiti lang siya habang nakatitig sa screen ng sarili niyang laptop. Nagkibit-balikat na lamang si Cagalli at nagpasyang sagutin yung mensahe ni Athrun.

**Cagalli: Y?**

**Athrun: Alam mo kung ano ang pinagkaiba mo sa halaman?**

Napatingin ulit si Cagalli kay Athrun, iniisip kung ano na namang pakulo ang nasa utak ni Athrun. Sa totoo lang, hindi pa rin siya nakakaget-over dun sa banat ni Athrun na 'You and I are in lab together'.

**Cagalli: ano?**

**Athrun: Ang halaman nakatanim sa paso. Ikaw, nakatanim sa puso ko. **

**Cagalli: **(o.O)** corny mo**

**Athrun: kinilig ka naman**

**Cagalli: asa pa**

**Athrun: aminin...**

**Cagalli: ewan ko sayo**

**Athrun: teka may isa pa ko**

**Cagalli: parang awa mo na tigilan mo na yang ka-cornihan mo, ang sakit sa ulo.**

**Athrun: ang sakit sa ulo? eh ngiting ngiti ka naman diyan.**

**Cagalli: in your dreams, Zala!**

**Athrun: pakipot ka pa. darating ang araw na bibigay ka rin**

**Cagalli: ang angas mo rin eh, nuh? I-unfriend kaya kita**

**Athrun: Wag naman**

**Cagalli: eh di umayos ka**

**Athrun: may utang ka pang date sa kin**

**Cagalli: anong utang? Wla akong utang sayo**

**Athrun: ano ka ba, tanda mo nung chem?**

**Cagalli: wag mo ngang ipaalala yun. Naiinis ako at isa pa, bakit di ka nagreklamo kay ma'am?**

**Athrun: Alam ko kasing ayaw mong sumagot**

Medyo namula ang pisngi ni Cagalli pagkabasa dun sa reply ni Athun.

**Cagalli: at pano mo naman nalaman?**

**Athrun: Syempre, stalker ako eh**

**Cagalli: wag mong sabihing sinadya mong gayahin yung mga subjects ko?**

**Athrun: Nadali mo!**

**Cagalli: baliw!**

**Athrun: yeah, I'm crazy in love**

**Cagalli: in love ka dyan**

**Athrun: kung maka-'in love ka dyan' ka parang sayo ako in love ah**

'Huh? Hindi sa kin? Kung ganun, feeler lang ako?', iyon ang nasa isip ni Cagalli. At hindi siya nakapagreply. Hindi niya kasi alam kung anong isasagot.

Nagtataka naman si Athrun kung bakit ang tagal magreply ni Cagalli kaya napatingin siya sa dalaga. Nakatingin siya sa laptop niya ngunit parang may nakita siyang kakaiba sa ekspresyon ng mukha ni Cagalli.

**Athrun: may problema ba?**

**Cagalli: wala**

**Athrun: Eh bkt parang di maipinta yang mukha mo?**

**Cagalli: wala**

**Athrun: Ano ba kasing problema mo?**

**Cagalli: wla nga**

**Athrun: sungit mo naman**

_**Cagalli is offline**_

"Bakit ka nag-offline?", tanong ni Athrun.

"Tinatamad na 'kong makipagchat", sagot naman ni Cagalli habang isinasara yung laptop niya at inilagay iyon sa loob ng kanyang backpack. Oo, college na si Cagalli pero backpack pa rin ang gamit niya. Tapos, tumayo na siya.

"Oh, san ka pupunta?", tanong ulit ni Athrun.

"Kay Miguel, ang tagal niya kasi", sagot na Cagalli tapos biglang dumating si Dearka.

"Oi, Athrun, Cagalli andito pala kayo", sabi ni Dearka na may ngiti sa kanyang labi.

"Mukhang masaya ka ngayon ah", puna ni Cagalli na napangiti rin. Nakakahawa kasi si Dearka.

"Pano ba naman kasi, sinagot na siya ni Miriallia", biglang sabat ni Auel na kadarating lang din.

"Wow, congratz dude", bati ni Cagalli na may kasamang hampas sa likod ni Dearka.

"Pasensya ka na Cagalli huh? Alam ko namang gustong gusto mo ko, kaya lang si Miriallia talaga ang mahal ko eh", pabirong sabi ni Dearka at nagtawanan sila maliban kay Athrun.

"Wala, nagtatampo na ko", sabi ni Cagalli na nag-pout tapos tumawa ulit.

"San ka pala pupunta, Cagalli?", tanong ni Auel na napansing nasa likod ni Cagalli yung backpack niya.

"Ah, sa Biology Division. Hahanapin ko si Miguel", sagot ni Cagalli. "Gusto mong sumama?'

"Ah, hindi na. Kailangan kong kausapin si Boy Pogi", sagot ni Auel.

"Sama ako", sabi ni Dearka.

"Sama din ako", sabi rin ni Athrun.

"Kung ganun, ano pang iniintay natin, masaya 'to, TARA", sabi ni Cagalli habang ginagaya yung action ni Vice Ganda.

At naglakad sila patungong Biology Division.

"Wait lang tatawagan ko si Miguel", sabi ni Cagalli. Tumigil sila sa harapan ng building.

"Asan ka?", tanong ni Cagalli habang kausap si Miguel sa phone. "Ah, Wing C, second floor. Okay, pupuntahan ka namin".

"Let's go", sabi ni Cagalli sa kanyang mga kasama pagkatapos malaman kung nasaan si Miguel.

Pagdating nila sa floor na yun, nakita nila si Miguel na nakatayo sa hallway.

"Hi guys", bati ni Miguel.

"Oh", sabi ni Cagalli sabay abot sa payong ni Miguel.

"Salamat", sagot ni Miguel habang inaabot mula kay Cagalli yung payong niya.

"Naipasa mo na ba?", tanong ni Cagalli.

"Hindi pa nga eh. Wala pa kasi yung prof", tugon ni Miguel na may bahid ng pagkainis sa kanyang boses.

"Eh, sigurado bang darating yun?', sabat ni Dearka na nakasandal sa pader.

"Hindi ko nga alam eh, sandali, itatanong ko sa kaklase ko", sabi ni Miguel. Nasa labas yung kaklase niyang iyon at sumama sina Cagalli sa pagpunta sa kanya. Medyo may kalumaan na rin ang building na iyon at medyo may kadiliman pa rin kahit may mga ilaw. Mukha tuloy silang nagshushooting ng isang horror movie. Pang-horror kasi yung venue. At may naisip na kalokohan si Miguel. Bago sila lumiko sa isang likuan, sinenyasan niya ang kanyang mga kasama na huminto sandali at sumilip muna bago magpatuloy sa paglalakad habang nakataas na parang espada yung kanyang samurai na payong.

Tamang tama naman na dala ni Athrun yung arnis sticks niya at nakiayon sa kalokohan ni Miguel.

"Oh, Cagalli", sabi ni Miguel sabay abot nung samurai umbrella at hiniram yung isang arnis stick kay Athrun. Si Dearka naman ay may sariling payong.

"Okay, mga kasama, ihanda ang ating mga sandata", sabi ni Miguel na mukhang seryoso ang mukha.

Kaya ayun, habang naglalakad sila, para silang mga secret agent o kung ano man na nasa isang delikadong lugar kung saan maaari silang makasalubongng mga kaaway.

"Sandali, ako muna", pabulong na sabi ni Dearka ng makarating ulit sila sa isang likuan. "Okay, walang mga kalaban", sabi niya.

"Kailangan nating maging alerto, dapat laging nakahanda ang ating mga sandata", sabi naman ni Cagalli.

"Teka, parang may iba akong naisip dun ah", sabi ni Miguel.

"Saan?", tanong naman ni Cagalli.

"Dun sa sandata", sagot naman ni Miguel. At napansin ni Cagalli na medyo nakangisi si Athrun at Dearka.

"Huh? Bakit? Anong meron dun?", tanong muli ni Cagalli pero hindi siya sinagot nung mga lalaki.

At ipinagpatuloy nila ang kanilang kalokohan hangganng sa nakalabas sila. Nasa likod kasi yung kinaroroonan nung kaklase ni Miguel kaya walang tao dun sa dinaanan nila.

"Ui, dadating ba si Sir?", tanong ni Miguel.

"Oo daw, pero baka maya maya pa", sagot naman nung lalaki.

"Ah, okay, salamat", sabi ni Miguel at nagbalik na ang grupo sa labas ng room nung prof. Habang, nagaala-secret agents parin.

"Oi Miguel. Kain muna tayo. Gutom na 'ko eh", sabi ni Cagalli.

"Huh? Eh kayo na lang busog pa kasi ako", sagot ni Miguel.

"Ikaw, Dearkz", tanong ni Cagalli.

"Kakakain ko lang bago pumunta ng lobby kanina eh", sagot ni Dearka. "Kayo na lang ni Athrun, para may kasama rin sa Miguel dito".

At napatingin siya kay Athrun.

"Tara", sabi ni Athrun na may malaking ngiti sa kanyang mukha.

Wala namang nagawa si Cagalli kundi sumama kay Athrun. Gutom na kasi talaga siya.

"We shall return", sabi ni Cagalli habang nagpapaalam sa kanila.

At umalis na nga sila sa lugar na iyon.

"San mo gustong kumain?", tanong ni Athrun.

"Kahit saan", sagot ni Cagalli.

"Okay lang ba sa yo sa Chowking?", tanong ulit ni Athrun.

"Okay lang", sagot naman ni Cagalli. At pumunta nga sila doon.

Pagkahanap nila ng bakanteng mauupuhan, nagpresinta si Athrun na siya na lamang ang pipila sa counter. Sinabi na lamang ni Cagalli ang order niya kay Athrun. Iaabot na sana ni Cagalli yung bayad niya pero sinabi ni Athrun na mamaya na lamang at hindi na nakipagtalo pa si Cagalli.

Pagbalik ni Athrun, medyo marami yung pagkaing binili niya.

"Gutom ka, Athrun?', pabirong sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ah hindi, uhaw ako. Uhaw ako sa pagmamahal mo", banat na naman ni Athrun.

"Ewan ko sayo", mataray na tugon naman ni Cagalli.

Inilapag na ni Athrun yung tray na hawak niya sa table.

"Magkano yung sa 'kin?', tanong ni Cagalli.

"Zero pesos and zero centavos", sagot naman ni Athrun at pinanlisikan siya ng mata ni Cagalli.

"Magkano nga?", tanong ulit ni Cagalli.

"Libre ko nga", sagot ulit ni Athrun.

"Hay naku, oorder na lang ako ng iba", sabi ni Cagalli na akmang tatayo na sa kanyang kinauupuan pero pinigilan siya ni Athrun.

"Pagbigyan mo na ko. Diba may utang kang date sa kin? Oh eh di ito na lang yun", sabi ni Athrun.

"Date ka diyan", pagsusungit ni Cagalli. "Pano yung nililigawan mo, aber?".

"Nililigawan? Eh ikaw yun eh", sabi ni Athrun na nakangisi.

Napabuntong hininga naman si Cagalli at nagging seryoso na yung mukha niya.

"Athrun, pwede ba tigilan mo na ko", sabi ni Cagalli na parang nakikiusap sa tono ng boses niya. Nalilito na kasi siya. Hindi niya maintindihan kung talagang gusto siya ni Athrun o nangaasar lang.

"Nakukulitan ka na ba sa kin?", tanong ni Athrun na seryoso na rin.

Tumango na lamang si Cagalli bilang sagot. At parang hindi makapagsalita si Athrun. Parang nakaramdam siya ng hiya sa sarili niya.

"Pa... pasensya ka na Cagalli, gusto ko lang naman ng Mcdo Fries eh", sabi ni Athrun. Hindi pa napigilan ni Athrun na magpatawa kahit seryoso na yung pinaguusapan nila.

"Eh bakit sa Chowking ka nagyaya?", tugon ni Cagalli. Medyo nagulat siya pero naappreciate niya yung effort ni Athrun na pagaanin yung sitwasyon.

"Sorry, seryoso na talaga. Can you give me another chance? Promise, magbebehave na ko", pagsusumamo ni Athrun. Nalilito na talaga si Cagalli.

"Athrun, I want everything clear, okay? Sana wala munang joke, kahit ngayon lang. How do you feel about me?', tanong ni Cagalli. Gusto niyang malaman kung ano ba talaga siya kay Athrun.

Biglang kinabahan si Athrun. Sa t'wing sasabihin niya kasi kay Cagalli na gusto niya siya eh laging pabiro yung dating.

"A... ano", napalunok ng laway si Athrun. "Syempre, mahal... mahalaga ka sakin kasi... kasi... kaibigan kita". Gusto nang sapakin ni Athrun yung sarili niya. Yun na yung chance niya na sabihin kay Cagalli na mahal na mahal niya yung dalaga tapos pinalampas lang niya.

Ngumiti naman si Cagalli sa kanya. Ngayon, hindi na siya malilito pa, kaibigan lang ang tingin sa kanya ni Athrun. Aminado naman siya sa sarili niya na malapit na siyang magkagusto kay Athrun. Pero okay na din siguro yun. Maaga pa lang alam niya na lahat ng pinaggagagawa ni Athrun sa kanya ay biro lamang. Hindi pa gaanong masakit.

"Libre mo na 'to, huh? Wala ng bawian", sabi ni Cagalli sabay kuha dun sa inorder niya.

Tumawa naman ng bahagya si Athrun.

"Sige lang, kumain ka lang hanggang sa mabilaukan ka", sabi naman ni Athrun. Pinanlisikan ulit siya ni Cagalli ng tingin

Siguro hindi ito yung tamang panahon. Siguro mas okay na rin na magkaibigan muna sila.

Nang unang makita ni Athrun si Cagalli, attracted na agad siya sa dalaga at habang tumatagal ay lalo siyang nahuhulog para sa kanya. Pero gusto niya, paginamin niya kay Cagalli na gusto niya siya, eh, siguradong sigurado na siya sa nararamdaman niya. At sana lang pag dumating ang araw na iyon ay hindi pa huli ang lahat.

* * *

AN: Guys.., yung kabaliwan nila sa Biology Division..., ginawa talaga namin yun.., haha.., mukha kming mga tanga...,lol... pero okay lang masaya nmn.. although hanggang ngayon iniisip ko parin yung sinabi ni "Miguel"...haha

* * *

BONUS SCENE:

Paglabas nila ng Chowking...

"Oh, bakit lagi kang nasa likod ko?", tanong ni Cagalli habang nakalingon kay Athrun. Ilang metro na rin and nalalakad nila at tila ayaw siyang tabihan ni Athrun sa paglalakad.

"Basta, maglakad ka nalang. Dito lang ako sa likod, susundan kita", sagot ni Athrun habang nakalagay ang dalawang kamay sa kanyang batok.

"Bakit nga kasi?", tanong pa ulit ni Cagalli na huminto sa kanyang paglalakad tapos napansin niya na parang medyo namula si Athrun.

"Sabi kasi ng nanay ko, follow your dream".

O.O... makalipas ang ilang segundo, biglang ngumiti si Cagalli. Balik na ulit sila sa pagkukulitan nila.

* * *

AN ulit: sorry ang corny nung bonus scene.., haha


End file.
